


The One That Got Away

by harusikseu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Day6 AU, F/M, Oneshot, Scenario, Unrequited Love, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: In which Stella finds herself attending their college batch reunion hoping she'd confess her love for Brian Kang.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Katy Perry's song with the same title.

Stella became anxious when she read her invitation for their 10th anniversary college batch reunion. She debated whether she’d attend or flake out. Flaking out was easy, she thought. All she had to do was inform them she forgot to book a flight because of her busy schedule, being 14,846 km away from her home country, she thought it would be a cinch and her batch mates would understand everything. But she soon found herself buying a plane ticket 365 days before their reunion and online shopping for a gown later that day when she received the letter.

So, here she was, wearing a sequined midnight blue long-sleeved formal gown for their masquerade themed college reunion. She was greeted by their batch president, Victoria. “Stella!! You’re so early! We’re still finishing things up. Um, I mean, I guess you can help us?” She paused. “On second thought, you can uhm… roam around? Sorry, I have to take this.” She said as she pointed on her ringing cell phone. “Hello? Yes, this is she…” Victoria walked away, leaving Stella awkwardly standing near a group of people setting up the table.

What exactly is the purpose of reunions, anyway? So that everyone can judge what happened to them ten years after; or is it to see who became successful and pity those who didn’t? She found herself in a silly situation. She couldn’t believe she flew all the way back here for this because she perceived her first half in college as so-so. She sort of felt like an outcast who was barely holding on to a degree she didn’t even like. But that was before she accidentally stumbled upon one of her classmates studying at the botanical garden near their department because Odette, her best friend, was busy and couldn’t accompany her. Brian Kang was one of the top students in their class and became Stella’s closest friend ever since that day. 

One fine Thursday afternoon in their sophomore year, she found herself telling Brian that she wanted to shift majors but was afraid because her parents might think she would be a disappointment.

“You know what, you have this one life. I say go for it.” Brian smiled at her. “If being a fashion designer is what makes you happy, go for it. My dad always reminds me that if it makes you happy and you won’t hurt anyone with your decision then it’s not a disappointment. Maybe compromise with your parents, though? Find a way where you guys will meet in the middle.”

After that day, she’d always share what’s been bothering her and he always listen - no matter how trivial that may be. He’d always support her even after she decided to shift majors. She remembered how he used to cheer her on the first semester of her fashion design course until the last. As cliche as it may sound, Brian Kang was the reason she pushed through and persevered in her studies. He was the reason why her heart was overjoyed. Brian Kang was the reason for her smile. 

Everyone has a reason why they want to attend class reunions and for Stella, it’s the one who got away — Brian Kang.

When nostalgia had hit Stella, she decided to visit the botanical garden and searched for the vandalism she wrote on one of the tables: Stella will be a fashion designer— a way of manifesting her dream, as Brian playfully remarked. She smiled while tracing the letters, remembering all her hardships and Brian’s words of wisdom whenever she wanted to give up.

“Is the seat next to you taken?” A familiar voice greeted her.

“Bri!! You’re here!!!” She answered. “Duh! It’s not. Come!!” She patted the seat next to her.

“Long time no see.” Brian said as he sat next to her. “I heard you have a bridal shop in Florida now.”

“Wow, so you get updates about me while I get none about yours? Why haven’t you been replying to my messages in Facestagram?!” She playfully hit him. “You stopped replying back in 2011, a few months after graduation!” She shook her head. “What happened to always updating one another huh? You haven’t been posting on Facestagram either! Any update will do, you know!”

“I’m sorry!” He half-smiled. “It’s just… I was busy and all… but hey, I’m very proud of you… I’m glad you didn't give up… I’m happy you’re happy…”

“I’m thankful you were always there to listen. If I haven’t met you, I wouldn’t have the courage to shift majors. Odette was always busy with her boyfriend so I am really grateful I saw you here studying back then. I owe everything to you. This is completely random but I’m nervous... I mean… I shifted majors and I’m still invited to this reunion… what would others think? How would I even respond to their questions?” She rambled on. “Hey, you got something on your hair…”

“I got it.” Brian stopped her from reaching the leaf resting on his hair. “Don’t think of what others will say. Also, you’re still part of our section. Don’t worry, I saw Cassie here… she shifted majors too, remember? We’re one big happy family here. Odette is actually excited to catch up with you…. I ugh… I uhm.. talked to her earlier. Also…she’s not a bad friend, okay? Remember that.”

“Oh, really?? You’re in touch with Odette but not with me? Ouch.” Stella joked. “Brian…” she felt her heart beat faster and faster. “I have something to tell you.” This is it, she thought, a long overdue love confession.

“Is this thing on? Oh okay!! In a few minutes, our celebration will begin. I encourage everyone to please find their seats.” Victoria announced on the speaker. “Once again, the celebration will begin shortly, please find your seats as soon as possible. Thank you!”

“We should get going now.” Brian said. “Let’s talk... later.....” He smiled weakly.

“We can… walk together?” She asked.

“I… I forgot something in my car.. you can go ahead…” 

“I can wait for you… if you want?”

“No, no… it’s fine.. you can go ahead, really… it’s all good.” Brian insisted. 

“Are you sure?” Brian nodded yes. He watched her stand up and walk away.

When Stella looked back, she didn't see Brian following after her. Did he went the other way, she wondered. "Bri? Are you still there?" She can't quite clearly see any movement because the botanical garden was dimly lit. "Bri??" When she didn't hear a response, she continued walking away.

“There you are!!” Odette greeted Stella outside the botanical garden. “Your seat is next to mine, let’s go.” She dragged her friend and went to their seats. "We've got a lot of things to catch up on."

“How have you been?” Odette asked Stella as they sat comfortably. “Okay.. so... before everything else.. I… I… Bri… Brian wanted me to give this to you.” She handed her a folded paper. “That day was the last time I talked to him too.” She saw Odette holding back her tears.

Stella opened the letter and smiled. I guess it’s not too late, she thought, tracing the letters on the note that said those three words she wanted to say earlier: I love you. However, the year on the letter confused her. The letter dates back to May 14th, 2011 and, if her memory was right, Brian said he talked to Odette earlier. Stella furrowed her eyebrows. “Brian’s at the parki—“

She was cut off by Victoria. “Before we begin, let us remember our batch mates who are no longer here with us.” A melancholy tune started playing and the first picture Stella saw on the screen was Brian’s.

“What? How? When?” At that moment, everything made sense. Brian not posting on his Facestagram. Him not replying to her messages. “Odette?” Stella looked at her. “Why didn’t you—“

“I didn’t have the courage to break the news to you…. I’m so sorry… I’m a bad friend…” Odette was trying hard not to cry. “It’s just that you said you were having a hard time adjusting in Florida that time.. I was trying to find the perfect timing but days gone by and it became years and... and... I’m so sorry...”

Brian reminding her that Odette isn’t a bad friend echoed in Stella’s mind. “No… no.. you’re not a bad friend… Brian would have agreed about it too… it’s okay…” A tear rolled down on her face. “It’s okay.”

Maybe in another life, where everything aligned, Stella would be his girl and they would keep all their promises— them against the world. Maybe in another life, she wouldn’t have to say he was the one that got away.


End file.
